Minikui Hakucho
by Ika Dewi
Summary: Aku tahu jika mencintai bukannlah keahlianku, meski aku berbakat. Mencuri perhatiannya memanglah bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku terampil. Menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya memang bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku yang terdekat. Karena kamu, ya kamu, selamanya hanya akan menganggapku Angsa Buruk Rupa. -Own Experince with little modification- -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Minikui Hakucho**

By: Reika-desu

Naruto milik Kishimoto-san, saya Cuma minjem charanya sebentar (hohoho)

Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo bertebaran, abal, newbie, coba-coba, My First Multicupter Fict.

Saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ( membungkuk ), jika ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, jika ada kemiripan cerita gomen ne, jika banyak typo gomen-ne. gomen-ne lagi karena telat merayakan Canon-nya SasuSaku, hehe. Sebenarnya saya lebih suka cerita yang Canon maupun semi Canon, tapi ide ini tiba-tiba muncul. Sebenarnya ini juga dari pengalaman pribadi. Arigatou yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya dific-ku sebelum ny 'Stop I!', saya benar-benar sangat senang .

To: ovo-kun

Hihi, iyach kakashi emang suka menodai bocah-bocah polos di Konoha.-Termasuk authornya-

To: FiaaAtiasrizqi

Okai, thankz buat masukannya, akan saya jadikan pelajaran , tapi aku memang tidak terlal tahu bagaimana novel, karena aku lebih suka membaca komik.

To: Alexandrite11

Hoho, terima kasih sudah bilang fic saya lucu, semoga suka dengan fic saya yang lain.

To: kazamatsuri de rain

Hehe, sifat sarada yang begini terinspirasi dari pict sarada kecil lagi meluk kaki papa Sasu.

Makasih buat para Reviewer, ditunggu jejaknya yang lain di fic selanjutnya

Langsung saja ya

Semua SAKURA POV

Selamat Membaca, Minna-san

Aku tahu jika mencintai bukannlah keahlianku, meski aku berbakat. Mencuri perhatiannya memanglah bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku terampil. Menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya memang bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku yang terdekat. Karena kamu, ya kamu, selamanya hanya akan menganggapku Angsa Buruk Rupa.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, setelah libur 3 minggu lamanya. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, jadi aku harus lebih giat lagi berusaha. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Sakura Haruno, biasa dipanggil Sakura. Aku adalah murid kelas 3 Art and Desain High School. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah istimewa yang bekerja sama langsung dengan Brand dan Home Production terkenal, ID Fashion. Dari sekian banyak jurusan, aku memilih Fashion Desain yang berkontribusi langsung dengan Brand ID yang memproduksi tas, baju pria dan wanita, sepatu, jacket, dll. Salah satu ouput terbesarku sebagai siswa disini adalah pagelaran fashion show exclusive bersama desainer ternama 2 bulan yang lalu, karena aku adalah murid terbaik di jurusan ini.

Selalu dan selalu semua mata tertuju padaku, karena memang aku yang berada di antara para Senpai yang lebih dulu lulus dari sini, dan bersiap membuat trobosan baru untuk Brand dan ID Home production. Seperti sekarang ini,

" Bye, Sakura aku harap kamu setuju dengan tawaran kita!" ujar Karin Senpai, lulusan Modeling Class bersama teman-temannya yang menawari ku ikut serta dalam Mega Proyek "Beauty Swan" sebuah kolaborasi Teater, Kostum, dan Visual.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang membuat senpai-senpai itu berminat mengajakku yang masih amatiran ini kedalam proyek mereka, kan masih banyak anak bermakna lain.

"Hei Sakura, kamu kenapa?" selidik Ino sambil memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu, mungkin karena aku yang tidak sadar tengah melamun didepan kantin, dan sepertinya menghalangi teman-temanku.

"Kyaaaaa, Inoooo. Aku senang sekali!"teriak ku yang membuat Ino terkaget.

"Hei, jidat. Kau sedang kerasukan apa? Tiba-tiba diam, tiba-tiba teriak kegirangan, aneh!" jawab Ino yang tengah melengos meninggalkanku.

"Ino, kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku!"

"Apa, Apa ada anak keren lagi yang kau temukan disekolah kita yang sangat besar ini?" jawab Ino asal

"Hei, itu kau bukan aku."selaku tidak terima "Hmmmmm"gumam Ino sambil melihat Sosmed andalannya dan jangan lupa Selfie sebagai menu utama kali ini.

Maklum dia masuk di kelas Modelling Class, jadi bawaannya pengen foto-foto terus.

Mungkin memori Smart phone sudah hampir habis.

"Aish, Ino. Dengerin aku dulu!" rengekku pada Ino, sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

"Ya,ya, jadi apa yang membuatmu teriak-teriak gaje nggaak jelas begitu?" cerocos Ino didepan mukaku.

"Kau tahu Karin senpai, Sasori senpai, Sui-senpai, Dei-senpai, Itachi-senpai, Konan senpai, dan Pain senpai?" tanyaku cepat dalam sekali hembusan nafas, tandanya aku sangat bersemangat 'semangat 45'.

"Ya iyalah, merekakan mantan anggota dan ketua osis kita, dan pastinya Most Wanted People, honey" jawab Ino yang masih ogah-ogahan.

"Oke, kalau itu kamu pasti tahu, karena kau pernah mencoba mengajak kencan Sasori senpai, tapi gagal kan?"

"Jangan pernah ungkit masa lalu didepanku! Itu mimpi buruk!" ujar Ino tidak terima.

"Baiklah, tapi yang paling penting adalah MEREKA YANG MENGAJAKKU DI MEGA PROYEK TAHUN BARU, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku lagi yang tidak bisa menahan luapan kegiranganku. Tapi tanpa kami sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikanku dari kejauahan.

"WHAT THE….!Forehead, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Mega Proyek adalah pagelaran akbar yang dilaksanakan oleh para senior yang sudah lulus dan ahli dalam bidang masing-masing.

Kau tahu banyak artis ternama, desainer terkondang, dan yang lainnya turut serta dalam acara ini!" Ino sepertinya shock juga mendengar berita ini, pasalnya jika itu benar maka aku akan menjadi siswa Senior High School pertama yang berpartisipasi dalam Mega Proyek.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi mereka terus mendatangiku dan memaksaku ikut!" ujarku lirih yang mulai merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Okeey, sebagai sahabat yang baik aku akan memberimu masukan"

"KAU HARUS MENERIMANYA!"teriak Ino sambil berdiri diatas kursi kantin. Hei kita jadi bahan tontonan, Pig.

"Mmmmm,okai. Tapi…"gumamku

"Kalau kau gagal? Hello forehead, sahabatku yang sangat berbakat, terlatih, dan trampil di dunia desain. Kau adalah murid terbaik saat ini, semua guru mengakui kemampuanmu, dan satu lagi ini bukan yang pertama aku andil dalam sebuah pagelaran besar.

"Ya, sih. Baiklah aku akan segera menghubungi Karin-senpai dan bilang kalau aku menerimanya." Jawabku dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hei, Forehead kau tak ingin ikut?" tawar Ino yang tengah dijemput Sai kekasihnya naik mobil, yang baru saja pulang dari tugas, maklumlah Angkatan Laut.

Tapi karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu, "Tidak ah, aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu Quality Time kalian. Silahkan berkangen-kangen ria! Hahahah!" ledekku yang membuat wajah Ino jadi seperi kepiting rebus.

Dan disinilah aku, berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta yang memang waktunya bareng dengan siswa-siswa sekolah lain yang pulang dan beberapa pekerja, jadi penuh banget deh keretanya.

Namun tanpa diduga, terjadi sesuatu yang paling aku takutkan jika naik kereta pada jam-jam segini. Aku mulai merutuki keputusanku menolak tawaran Ino tadi.

Ada tangan yang entah mengapa mulai melakukan tindakan kurang ajar, mengelus-elus pahaku.

Ingin rasanya aku teriak, tapi tangan-tangan itu entah mengapa semakin banyak saja, sebenarnya ada berapa orang yang hendak melecehkaku. Oh, Kami-sama tolong aku.

Sret..

"Eh…!"gumamku sambil merona.

"Diam saja, aku akan melindungimu!" suara baritone nan seksi laki-laki yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku memperingatkanku, mencoba menghalangi tubuhku dari para pria hidung belang.

Posisiku sekarang berada diantara pintu penghubung antara gerbong dan juga laki-laki ini. Tangan laki-laki ini yang satu berada disamping kepalaku mencoba menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menjepitku, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang pegangan diatas.

Meski tindakan laki-laki ini berhasil menghalau tangan pria-pria hidung belang itu, namun posisiku dan dirinya terlihat vulgar, dan itu semakin memperjelas rona merah dipipiku.

Apalagi aku hanya bisa melihat wajah pria itu dari kaca pintu, yang hanya terlihat bibir kissablenya yang tengah menyeringai kearahku. Karena ia memakai topi dan tengah setengah menunduk.

"oh, Kami-sama… aku mau pingsan!"desahku dalam hati.

"Hn….!" Gumam laki-laki itu ketika menyadari gerakan tubuhku yang sepertinya mengganggunya.

"Kyaaa, suara seksinyaaaa. Kumohon ENYAHKAN DARI DUNIAKUUU!"

**TBC**

Nah, ini adalah multichap pertamaku, jika respon dari pembaca baik, maka akan segera ika-chan lanjutkan. Semoga suka dengan fic-ku kali ini, dan semoga bisa menghibur.

Jangan lupa ya, RnR

See you…..


	2. Minikui Hakucho Chapter 2

**Minikui Hakucho**

**Chapter 2**

By: Reika-desu

Naruto milik Kishimoto-san, saya Cuma minjem charanya sebentar (hohoho)

Warning: Typo bertebaran, abal, newbie, My First Multicupter Fict.

Saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ( membungkuk ), jika ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Author akan berusaha membuat cerita yang semakin baik lagi. Sebenarnya saya lebih suka cerita yang Canon maupun semi Canon, tapi ide ini tiba-tiba muncul. Sebenarnya ini juga dari pengalaman pribadi dengan sedikit modifikasi. Arigatou yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter sebelumnya, saya benar-benar sangat senang .

To:

Makasih sudah bilang fict-ku bagus. Semoga di fict berikutnya juga memuaskan.

Ini udah berusaha update kilat.

To: azriel

Oh, oke thanks atas reviewnya. Saya akan tetap semangat melanjutkannya.

To: Miss. M

Okeee, nih dah dilanjut

Makasih buat para Reviewer, ditunggu jejaknya yang lain di fict selanjutnya

Langsung saja ya

Selamat Membaca, Minna-san

Aku tahu jika mencintai bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku berbakat. Mencuri perhatiannya memanglah bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku terampil. Menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya memang bukanlah keahlianku, meski aku yang terdekat. Karena kamu, ya kamu, selamanya hanya akan menganggapku Angsa Buruk Rupa.

"Huh, leganya bisa bernafas dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tadi benar-benar menjengkelkan!" gerutu Sakura sambil menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari stasiun untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang tertinggal ya?

"Astaga, orang tadi! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya dan langsung keluar kereta. Padahal aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih!" Sakura berteriak seperti orang gila. Maklumlah Sakura lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang menolongnya tadi di kereta.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang tadi!"

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari, sedari tadi ada orang yang telah membuntutinya dari belakang, seperti memastikan Sakura selamat sampai rumah.

"Dasar, mengkhawatirkan saja!" gumam orang itu.

Keesokan harinya

"Baiklah Sakura, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia berpartisipasi dalam **New Year Mega Project**!" ujar Karin yang hari ini Sakura temui di Basecamp. "Sepertinya yang ada disini sibuk semua, memangnya ada apa ya?" Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Seperti mengetahui isi hati Sakura,

Karin menjawab "Oh, mereka sedang mempersiapkan audisi untuk mereka yang akan berperan dalam **New Year Mega Project**!"

"…." Sakura bengong karena dia memang tidak tahu.

"Haha, kau meman lucu. Dalam acara ini akan ada 2 pertunjukkan utama, yaitu peragaan busana dan drama musical yang keduanya bertemakan **Beauty Swan**" sahut Sasori-Senpai sambil mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Dalam peragaan busana, kami akan mengaudisi model dari senior dan junior dari sekolah ini. Untuk bajunya, kau tahukan dari Desainer ternama dan juga Desainer yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini seperti kau. Untuk drama musical juga akan kami audisi , supaya bakat-bakat luar biasa dari junior bisa terlihat mulai dari sekarang." Jelas Deidara-senpai yang ikut menerangkan

Sakura jadi cengo mendadak ketika namanya disebutkan.

"Heh…, aku?" sepertinya Sakura masih tidak percaya jika busananya akan menjadi salah satu icon dalam fashion Beauty Swan.

"Semangat ya? Beauty Junior!" goda Hidan-senpai sambil mencolek daguku. Dasar, modus!

"Untuk sekedar info saja! Besok kamu ikut mengaudisi ya, bantu kami!" ujar Karin-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, senpai!" jawab Sakura semangat.

"Wah, wah, wah sibuk sekali. Dan kau semangat juga cantik!" ujar pria yang tengah merangkul Karin-senpai. Sepertinya Sakura pernah lihat, siapa ya?

"Ah, perkenalkan ini kekasihku Suigetsu"

"oh, pacar Karin senpai, tapi.. " gumam Sakura dalam hati.

" Ah iya, kamu pasti pernah lihat dia kan. Dia adalah gitaris Taka" lanjut Karin-senpai yang seperti tahu arti tatapan Sakura.

"Ah, iya band rock terkenal itu. Aku ingat, senang bertemu denganmu Sui-san!" ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk kearah Suigetsu. Suigetsu tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Mereka memang luar biasa, Karin-senpai berpacaran dengan musisi terkenal. Aku harus lebih bersemangat, karena aku sudah dipilih oleh mereka. " Sakura bergumam dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sakura POV

Tak terasa sudah esok hari dan hari ini adalah hari audisi. Aku disini ditemani oleh Ino, sebenarnya bukan aku yang memintanya ikut. Tapi Ino yang memaksa untuk menemaniku, dengan alasan ingin melihat siswa dan senpai yang luar biasa untuk menjadi motivasi. Huh, dasar!

"Heh, jidat. Apa kau masih lama? Kapan audisinya akan dimulai?" ujar Ino yang tengah duduk diruang tunggu sambil melihat layar televisi yang memperlihatkan ruangan audisi. Jadi kita bisa melihat dari sini juga. kalian tahu, baru sampai sini, para senpai sudah ia ajak foto-foto, maklumlah maniak selfie dan sosmed.

"Heh? Dia itu?" pekik Ino yang seperti melihat hantu.

"Apa?" jawabku yang ikut terkaget.

"Itu, Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk di layar yang tengah menampakan sosok tampan, berperawakan tinggi, maskulin, dan terkesan arogan.

"Siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" jawabku asal, mencoba tak menghiraukan orang seperti Uchiwa, atau Uchida atau siapa lah itu.

"Kau, tidak tahu. Dia siswa seangkatan kita dari 'Spesial Class'! " jawab Ino semangat. Spesial Class adalah kelas untuk mereka yang memiliki banyak bakat atau multitalent. Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang itu.

"Sasuke adalah aktor, dancer, dan singer. Dan jangan lupakan wajah innocentnya yang membuatnya menjadi Top Model. Pokoknya dia sempurna, Number One Most Wanted Boy!"

Sepertinya Ino girang sekali, namun masalahnya kenapa Si Sasuke itu bisa masuk ruang audisi, padahal audisi kan belum dimulai.

"Hei, Sakura. Mari kesini audisi akan segera dimulai!" ujar Sasori-senpai memanggilku.

"Hai'…" aku meninggalkan Ino yang masih saja memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan penuh damba. Sebenarnya apa coba yang dikagumi dari cowok muka datar itu. Padahal Sai kekasihnya lebih keren.

Ketika aku memasuki ruang audisi, aku melihat Sasuke duduk disebelahku khusus para juri. Loh kok!

"Oh, iya aku lupa memberi tahumu. Kita sudah mendapat pemeran utama pria di drama musical. Uchiha Sasuke, dia juga akan menjadi juri disini." Terang Sasori-senpai yang tahu kebingunganku.

Aku berjalan ke tempay dudukku. Dan mendudukkan pantatku, tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"hai. Sasuke, aku Haruno Sakura dari Desainer Class seangkatan denganmu. " ujarku mencoba mengakrapkan diri dengan orang disebelahku, itung-itung teman satu angkatanlah.

"Hn…"

"Heh, Cuma itu sama jawabannya? Dasar arogan!" gerutuku dalam hati ketika mendapat jawaban yang amat sangat dan terlalu singkat dari cowok disebelahku.

Tapi suara itu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana.

Ah, masa bodoh ah.

Tak terasa audisi satu hari penuh ini melelahkan. Tapi hari ini benar-benar luar biasa, bisa melihat banyak siswa berbakat dengan berbagai karakter.

Tapi jika aku mengingat mereka yang gagal, aku jadi sedih.

Apalagi dengan komentar dan kritik yang pedas dari Si Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menusuk dalam menghina para peserta audisi. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang seperti dia.

Flashback On

"Kau sangat tidak berbakat, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!"

"Menyedihkan!"

"Bisakah kau berakting lebih buruk dari ini? Ini sangat menyedihkan!"

"Pulang sana, aku tidak mau berakting dengan orang rendah dan tidak berbakat sepertimu!'

Flashback off

Ya itulah cuplikan dari perkataan pedas dari Sang Uchiha, yang bisa membuat para peserta dirundung duka, begitu juga aku yang jadi tidak percaya diri dengan kata-katanya. Bagaimana ketika jalannya persiapan sampai acara ini selesai, aku tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan Sasuke dan akhirnya aku yang makan hati. Duh, membayangkan saja aku sudah ingin melompat dari lantai 5.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama dengan semua panitia dan para artis kita. Aku tidak percaya jika lawan main Sasuke adalah primadona Art and Desain High School dari 'Actress Class' Shion. Mereka memang cocok, tapi ketika aku melihat kedekatan mereka yang sepertinya sudah kenal akrab, membuat hatiku nyeri. Kenapa ya, ah masa bodoh mereka kan memang harus membangun _chemistry_ biar lancar ketika memainkan dramanya.

Lalu yang tidak kalah membuatku terkejut adalah sahabatku Hinata dari Actress Class juga yang ternyata masuk, padahal diakan pemalu, tapi ketika akting dia _kawaiii_ banget.

"Sakura-chan?" ujar Hinata lembut yang duduk disebelahku, sepertinya dia menyadari diriku yang tengah melamun.

"Ne, ada apa Hinata-chan?" jawabku sembari menoleh ke wajah manis Hinata.

"Aku gugup, mereka sepertinya hebat-hebat. Apalagi aku dipasangkan dengan Naruto-kundalam drama nanti, ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Aku takut mempermalukan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan Naruto diseberang sana, yang tengah bercanda dengan Sasuke dan Shion.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Hinata menaruh perasaan dengan Namikaze Naruto, yang notabene siswa dari 'Spesial Class' seperti Sasuke. Meski ia terlihat bodoh, namun bakat dan pesonanya menjadi magnet yang tak terelakkan. Ia adalah dancer terbaik sekolah kita, Top model yang memiliki julukan "Naughty Boy" dengan posenya yang kadang menantang dengan kulit tan-nya yang mempesona. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali ikut dalam film action, bisa dibilang Most Wanted Boy seperti Sasuke.

"Kau harus semangat Hinata, kau harus membuktikan pada Naruto-mu itu kalau kau mampu mengimbangi dan layak baginya!" kata-kata menyamangati yang aku ucapkan sepertinya juga berlaku untuk diriku sendiri.

"Hai', aku akan berusaha Sakura-chan. Kita sama-sama berjuang ya?"

"What the ….?" Aku menjerit tidak percaya ketika Dei-senpai memberitahu tugasku untuk memegang fashion beberapa artis dalam proyek ini. Kalau hanya Hinata dan Kimimaro-senpai sih aku masih bisa mengatasi, karena aku sudah akrab dengan mereka. Tapi, KENAPA HARUS SASUKE JUGA?

"Ano, Dei-senpai. Kenapa Sasuke harus aku yang mengatur. Dia kan…" aku manggantungkan perkataanku, takut yang dibahas mendengar, hehe.

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar jujur Sakura. Sasuke memang sedikit istimewa" what istimewa apa nya, aneh juga iya

"Jadi kau harus lebih sabar ya. Tapi kau harus tahu, kalau ini permintaan dari Sasuke sendiri untuk menjadikanmu desainernya."

APAH? Mungkin wajahku sudah seperti nenek lampir ketika mendengar kata-kata tadi. Apa Dei-senpai tengah bercanda. Mana mungkin Sasuke jelek itu memintaku menjadi…, apa dia ingin menyiksaku.

Sepertinya aku harus memakai tameng ketika bertemu dengannya.

Hari ini aku akan mengukur tubuh Hinata, Kimimaro-senpai, dan Sasuke.

"Hn!" ucap Sasuke yang tengah aku temui di kelasnya untuk meminta waktunya sebentar.

"Aku minta waktunya sebentar ya Sasuke-kun untuk mengukur tubuhmu!" jelasku. Au sudah selesai dengan Hinata dan Kimimaro-senpai, tinggal Sasuke saja.

"Tanya saja dengan Dobe Naruto, dia hafal ukuranku!" jawab Sasuke datar dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Hah, maksudnya? Dasar pantat ayam jelek, masa ukuran tubuhnya sendiri aku harus tanya Naruto, aku jadi curiga kalau mereka itu sebenarnya….. (sensor)-abaikan-

"Tidak usah kaget Sakura-chan. Teme memang begitu, dia tidak suka tubuhnya dipegang sembarangan. Karena dia sering pemotretan denganku, jadi aku hafal ukuran yang biasa ia kenakan. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya?" jelas Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya yang membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan.

"Sudah? Ah iya bagaimana kabar Hinata? Ia temanmu kan?" ujar Naruto setelah membantuku mencatat ukuran tubuh Sasuke.

"Hinata baik-baik saja. Ah iya kau dapat salam dari Hinata. Dia merindukanmu!" aku juga ikut nyengir, bermaksud menggoda Naruto tapi sepertinya berpengaruh. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

Wah sepertinya Hinata akan segera mengakhiri penantiannya untuk menunggu pangerannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pangeranku?

"Sasuke?" he, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya. Ini gawat, otakku sudah kongslet.

Aku segera kabur dari hadapan Naruto yang sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi tidak aku pedulikan. Aku harus segera kabur dari kelas ini, aku bisa gila.

Mulai hari ini aku sangat sibuk dalam menyiapkan segala rancangan untuk Beauty Swan, diskusi dengan para Senpai setelah pulang sekolah menjadi rutinitas utama saat ini. Aku harus mampu membuat fashion luar biasa, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Kira-kira konsep seperti apa ya yang ingin aku tonjolkan.

**TBC**

Kira-kira bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Terus, konsep apa ya yang akan diusung oleh Sakura.

Kita bertemu lagi di-chap berikutnya ya?

jika respon dari pembaca baik, maka akan segera ika-chan lanjutkan. Semoga suka dengan fic-ku kali ini, dan semoga bisa menghibur.

Jangan lupa ya, RnR

See you…..


End file.
